


Do not click

by Careles_Mistakes



Category: Throwaway - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24481813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Careles_Mistakes/pseuds/Careles_Mistakes





	Do not click

“What don’t you get? You’re never going to be good enough. It’s best you quit while you’re still alive.” The man who I once called an ally, a friend, was now throwing me out of the last building that could bring my family a better future. As he slammed the large doors behind him; the few drops of rain turned into a storm that only grew louder and stronger. My newly made outfit was covered with mud and had a few tears from the rocks that I fell on. I couldn’t face my family, not after I brought their hopes up so high. I when to the city park, the first place to come to mind, and ran under the gazebo. I was soaked head to toe, I knew I was going to get sick if I didn’t dry off, my hair was heavy and rain barely washed away any mud. I balled up on the bench under the platform. My emotions were everywhere, anger, sadness, confusion, it wouldn’t stick to one. To much time had passed before I heard foot steps draw near, it was Akihiko, my older brother. “Thought you’d be here” he sat besides me and wrapped an arm around my shoulder “was it that bad?” I tried to form words but all that came out was a pitiful squeak. He was the only one out of three that could read me well. He shifted his body closer to mine and extended his arms out giving me a warm welcome into his embrace. I dug my face into his chest, his gray hoodie smelt of hazelnut, he caressed my body giving a sense of familiarity. While in his arms the concept of time was pointless for as long as I was with him I knew I was safe. He rubbed my back like he did when we were children; often during storms. His voice was soft and caring “Hey...I think we should clean up-“ I could feel the vibrations of his voice coming off his chest “-while the house is still empty.” Still unable to speak I nodded my head in agreement.

As the sound of the door shutting behind Akihiko echoed through the small house, the barren feeling that loomed only intensified. The house was dark but I could make out every detail, dent or scratch, the walls had taken. I’ve lived here for almost my entire life and it’s one of the only few things stable in my life. As I walked into my room I was greeted by multiple moths, no doubt my brother Gureisons minions. They fluttered around my observing my every move. I waved my hand at them trying to break up the cluster before they grew anymore. One moth started to act odd and fluttered over to my messy desk and sat patiently as the others slowly disappeared. As I sat down at the desk I received a text message from Gureison.

——————————————————————————————  
Gureison-Why are you covered in mud?

Aki-Got caught in the storm.


End file.
